Forgiveness
by Layla YukarinX99
Summary: "DAY of 7 days Affair Week" Challenge /Begitu besarnya cintanya sehingga dia tidak dapat membenci orang tersebut, dan dia akan membukakan pintu maaf selebar mungkin ke lelaki yang sungguh-sungguh dia cintai walau pada akhirnya Kira sendirilah melakukan perselingkuhan ini/ ALL CRACK PAIRING AxCxK - LxK bit slight YxL.


**Challange "DAY... of... 7 days Affair Week"** from CloudXLightning :))

**FANFICTION : GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY**

**CAST : LACUS CLYNE, ATHRUN ZALA, KIRA YAMATO, CAGALLI YULA ATHHA**

**PAIR : CRACK PAIRING AXC, KXC, LXK, bit slight YXL**

**I'M NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Ketua?", seorang pria sedang menegur wanita dengan surai merah muda panjangnya tersebut. Si wanita tidak memberikan jawaban apapun kepada pria yang mengenakan seragam ZAFT putih tersebut. Merasa tidak ditanggapi, pria tersebut memanggil Ketua tersebut dengan nada yang agak nyaring.

"Ketua Clyne"

Barulah Chairwoman Supreme Council itu membuyarkan lamunanya begitu sedikit tersentak karena seseorang memanggil namanya. Iris cerulean itu menatap seorang Yzac Joule yang saat ini sedang berada di hadapanya sambil memegang beberapa lembar kertas.

"O..oh, Yzac. Ada apa?", tanyanya terburu-buru menyembunyikan rasa paniknya.

"Aku sudah memanggilmu berkali-kali. Tapi sepertinya kau tidak mendengarku", jawab Yzac sambil menyerahkan beberapa berkas yang Lacus harus tanda tangani hari ini.

"Ah maaf. Ada apa? Ada yang bisa aku bantu?", Lacus tersenyum pada salah satu pengawal pribadinya kini. Semenjak Lacus diangkat menjadi Chairwoman Supreme Council PLANT, Yzac Joule ditunjuk mendampingi Lacus dan bertugas mengawalnya karena Yzac selama ini sudah mengabdikan dirinya di samping dengan ZAFT walaupun idealismenya mengikuti kemana Clyne Faction mengarah.

"Kau… sudah beberapa hari ini berubah, Lacus", kata si surai putih itu dengan bahasa non formal yang biasa dia gunakan untuk berbicara dengan Lacus jika hanya berdua saja.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Yzac. Tidak perlu ada yang dikhawatirkan", senyumnya seperti biasa.

"Semenjak orang itu pergi… aku mengkatirkanmu tentang itu, Lacus", Yzac meneliti senyuman Lacus yang memang bisa menyembunyikan segala hal. Tapi tidak untuk Yzac.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku sebagai Chairwoman, Yzac?", Lacus melontarkan candaan agar Yzac tidak membahas itu lagi.

"Aku memang tidak percaya", jawabnya jujur.

Sudah beberapa bulan ini Lacus tidak seperti biasanya. Lacus adalah wanita yang penuh kharisma, dan bergairah. Dia selalu tersenyum dan menyapa orang-orang di sekitarnya. Namun perlahan kharisma, dan senyuman itu sedikit demi sedikit memudar. Walaupun tidak seluruhnya, tapi Yzac yang bisa dibilang orang yang paling dekat dengan Chairwoman tersebut bisa merasakanya. Ada yang berubah…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di tengah guyuran hujan Lacus sedang berdiri menatapi bunga-bunga mawar putih yang berada di halamanya. Tidak perduli air hujan membasahi seluruh tubuhnya, tidak perduli betapa sakitnya rintik hujan yang menghujaninya, tubuh itu tetap berdiri menyanggahnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan sang Chairwoman itu sehingga dia enggan pergi dari sana.

"Mawar…."

Seorang pria dengan pakaian ZAFT berwarna putih lengkap baru saja memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman kediaman rumah Clyne. Setelah itu dia buru-buru meninggalkan mobilnya dan membawa tas untuk melindungi kepalanya dari air hujan yang mengguyur saat itu. Tanpa permisi dia langsung menyelonong masuk ke dalam rumah yang bergaya eropa tersebut. Di dalam rumah yang cat nya berwarna serba putih.

"Lacus, aku datang!", teriak pria tersebut.

Tidak mendapatkan jawaban, dia mencari-cari wanita yang bernama Lacus Clyne tersebut. Dicarinya di mana mungkin wanita mantan biduanita itu bisa ditemukan. Dia mencarinya di dapur, namun tidak ada. Di kamar mandi, juga tidak ada. Saat ini lelaki dengan surai coklat itu kebingunan di mana lagi dia dapat menemukan sang istri. Kali ini dia mencoba mencarinya di kamar mereka.

"Di mana Lacus ya? Apakah dia tidak tahu kalau aku hari ini pulang? Padahal sebelumnya aku sudah mengiriminya pesan…", gerutunya sendiri sampai dari jendela kamarnya, dia melihat sosok dengan rambut merah muda itu berdiri di tengah hujan sambil menatapi bunga tanaman mawar yang tumbuh di halaman belakang rumah mereka.

"L…lacus!"

Lelaki itu langsung keluar kamar dan menuruni anak tangga secepat mungkin. Dia berlari menuju ke taman menyusul wanita tersebut. Tidak perduli hujan juga akan membasahi dirinya. Suara cipakan air yang menggenangi rumput taman itu tidak membuat Lacus terganggu. Dia hanya diam menatapi mawar-mawar yang saat ini ada di hadapanya.

"Lacus! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!", teriak lelaki itu di tengah hujan sambil membalikkan badan Lacus yang sudah basah kuyup tersebut.

"Aku melihat mawar… dan juga menunggumu…Kira…", jawabnya tidak melihat ke arah Kira.

Akhirnya Kira membawa Lacus ke dalam rumah. Lelaki yang bernama Kira Yamato itu membawa sang istri berlindung ke dalam rumah yang sudah mereka tempati selama satu tahun pasca menikah tahun lalu. Dengan hangatnya dia membantu Lacus memandikan istrinya tersebut dengan air hangat yang sebelumnya dia siapkan. Setelah memandikan Lacus, Kira yang juga kebasahan karena menghampiri Lacus di tengah guyuran hujan dia memutuskan untuk mandi juga.

"Lacus, kau mau teh?", Kira yang selesai membersihkan dirinya memakai bathrobe berwarna biru yang merupakan hadiah pernikahan dari Lacus.

Lacus yang duduk di atas ranjang mereka, tidak berbicara apa-apa. Dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda dia setuju. Kira tersenyum dan keluar dari kamar untuk pergi ke dapur membuatkan teh untuk istrinya. Dia yakin Lacus butuh teh hangat untuk menghangatkan badanya yang kedinginan. Tidak sampai lima menit, teh pun selesai dan Kira mengantarkanya kepada Lacus yang masih belum beranjak dari ranjang.

"Ini, Lacus", Kira menyerahkan secangkir teh hangat yang di dalamnya ada kayu manis sebagai tambahan.

"Ya", di terimanya teh buatan tangan lelaki yang sudah menemaninya hidup selama beberapa tahun belakangan itu tanpa memandang sosoknya sedikit pun. Setelah menerima teh itu, Lacus tidak langsung meminumnya. Dia hanya memegang cangkir itu dan membuang tatapanya ke dalam the hangat tersebut.

"Kenapa tidak diminum Lacus?", tanya Kira melihat kelakuan aneh sang istri.

"Bagaimana keadaan Cagalli-san?", tanya Lacus langsung tanpa berbasa-basi.

"Eh?", lelaki yang duduk di hadapan Lacus sekarang sedikit terkejut. "Ah… ya dia baik-baik saja"

"Begitukah? Lalu bagaimana keadaanmu di sana?", tanyanya lagi dengan suara yang hampir datar dan juga dingin. Namun bagi orang biasa tentu tidak akan bisa membedakan suara Lacus seperti itu kecuali Lacus sendiri.

"Aku benar-benar kesepian Lacus. Kau tidak tahu betapa aku merindukanmu di sana", kata Kira sambil tertawa ringan. Benar. Belakangan ini Kira sangat sibuk. Dia pergi membantu Cagalli di ORB untuk mengembangkan MS terbaru milik ORB. Kira sedikit khawatir dengan Lacus yang tidak menyambutnya seperti biasanya.

"Syukurlah", jawabnya singkat. Dia meletakkan cangkir yang teh nya masih belum dia minum setelah bertanya-tanya kepada suaminya. Wanita tersebut beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Dia melihat keluar jendela. Awan mendung masih menghiasi langitnya walaupun ada 'matahari' kecilnya yang sudah ada di sisinya sekarang.

Kira pun menghampiri istrinya, diselipkan kedua belah tanganya ke perut Lacus dan menariknya ke dalam pelukanya.

"Lacus…", diciumnya leher jenjang Lacus. Dia ingin mencium bau sabun dia kenakan saat memandikan istrinya tersebut. "Kau menginginkan hal itu bukan saat aku datang? Itu sebabnya kau sengaja memandikan dirimu sendiri dengan hujan…", tangan Kira kini tengah membuka tali obi bathrobe milik Lacus.

"Ya…. Aku menginginkanya…", jawabnya kecil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini Kira dan Lacus sama-sama berada di atas tempat tidur tanpa mengenakan sehelai benang pun. Sudah dipastikan mereka melakukan hubungan intim tadi. Wajar untuk sepasang suami istri bukan? Tapi Lacus yang masih terjaga pun bangkit dari tidurnya. Dia terduduk sambil menutupi belahan dadanya menggunakan selimut. Iris cerulean itu memandangi suami yang tertidur di sampingnya. Dia tidur dengan wajah yang sangat-sangat polos. Dia tidak membenci itu tapi ada satu yang membuatnya sakit.

_"Ya… aku mengingkanya… agar kau tahu betapa hancurnya aku…"_, air mata disudut-sudut kelopak mata Lacus mengalir. _"Tapi… kenapa? Bahkan aku pun tidak mampu jatuh… padahal aku sudah berdiri di tengah hujan selama berjam-jam lamanya tadi…. kenapa"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Aku dengar Cagalli-hime punya hubungan khusus loh dengan Kira-sama!'

'Benarkah?! Wah.. gawat ini!'

'Bukankah Kira-sama sudah menikah dengan Lacus-sama?!'

'Ya… walaupun diam-diam sih…'

'Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib Athrun-sama?'

Bisik-bisik itu menyebar di kalangan tentara ORB yang sedang bekerja. Tentunya ini juga terdengar di telinga Athrun Zala. Ya, Athrun sudah lama mendengar gosip-gosip seperti ini beberapa bulan belakangan karena seringnya Kira datang berkunjung kemari.

Lacus yang mengirimkan Kira ke ORB untuk membantu ORB mengembangkan teknologi MS yang sedang dikembangkan Cagalli. Sebagai kerja sama antar negara itu wajar sih tapi…

"Cagalli- apa benar kau dan Kira…", belum selesai bertanya Cagalli Yula Athha sang presiden ORB memutusnya.

"Kau mempercayaiku atau gosip murahan itu Athrun?", tanya Cagalli dengan nada yang terdengar keras.

Athrun yakin dia salah menanyakan Cagalli di saat yang tidak tepat seperti ini dimana wanita karir tersebut sedang di pusingkan dengan pekerjaanya. Lelaki itu hanya menghela nafas. Dia pun menarik kembali pertanyaanya.

"Maaf aku telah mengganggumu", dia pun berbalik badan. Tapi dia teringat sesuatu. "Aku akan menunggumu ya? Kita akan pulang bersama-sama", kata Athrun tersenyum.

"Pulanglah terlebih dahulu Athrun. Kau dan aku sama-sama lelah. Aku tahu jika situasinya seperti ini akan berakhir dengan perang mulut", tolaknya sambil membaca berkas-berkas pekerjaanya.

"Ya..", jawabnya setelah itu pergi. Dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengalah dari jawaban itu. _"Kenapa kau begitu berubah Cagalli? Apakah ada perkataanku atau perbuatanku yang telah menyakitimu sebelumnya?"_

Athrun berjalan dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu, menebak-nebak apa yang sedang terjadi dengan Cagalli belakangan ini. Kenapa sikap wanita itu berubah? Kenapa begitu dingin? Kenapa dia tidak lagi _manja_ seperti dahulu padanya? Ada apakah gerangan? Dia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di kamarnya, Kira dan Cagalli sedang memadu kasih. Ini adalah kedatangan Kira yang ke sekian kalinya atas permintaan Cagalli. Tentunya dia harus meminta izin terlebih dahulu kepada Lacus. Lacus mengizinkan suaminya tersebut mengunjungi adiknya. Ya tidak ada yang salah jika kakak mengunjungi adiknya bukan?

"Apa benar tidak apa-apa Kira?", tanya Cagalli bersandar di pundak kakaknya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lacus tidak mengetahui apapun tentang ini", jawabnya enteng.

"Tapi, Athrun sudah mendengar gosip itu loh", sungutnya.

"Benarkah? Aku pikir tidak apa-apa selama kita ini kakak adik", Kira tertawa lalu menciumi pucuk kepala Cagalli.

"Kakak adik? Kau bilang kita ini seperti sepasang kekasih?", Cagalli kesal dengan ucapan Kira yang menagatakanya sebagai kakak adik di momen-momen romantis seperti ini.

"Ya,ya maaf", Kira lalu mengadahkan wajah Cagalli ke arahnya. Wajah mereka saling bertemu. Dengan lembut Kira mencium bibir Cagalli dan Cagallipun meyambut ciuman hangat yang diberikan kakaknya tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lacus saat ini berada di ruang kerjanya di gedung parlemen. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi sambil menutup matanya. Terlihat ada sisa bekas tangisan, di wajahnya yaitu matanya yang sedikit bengkak. Merasa mengantuk setelah menangis, dia memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak. Berhubung hari ini dia tidak disibukkan dengan masalah macam-macam. Dia biarkan matanya tertutup untuk tidur walaupun hanya tidur-tidur ayam.

Yzac, sang pengawal pribadinya mengetuk pintu saat Lacus sedang tertidur. Karena tidak ada jawaban, dia langsung membuka pintu ruang kerja Lacus. Dilihatnya wanita tersebut tertidur di kursi kerjanya. Dia lagi-lagi datang untuk meminta berkas kertasnya untuk ditandatangani oleh Lacus. Tapi melihat Lacus tertidur terlalu nyenyak dia tidak ingin membangunkanya. Dia menaruh kertas-kertasnya di atas meja Lacus, sampai dia melihat ada beberapa foto di selipan buku catatan milik Chairwoman tersebut.

"_Foto?",_ Yzac sepertinya tertarik untuk melihat foto tersebut. Walaupun tahu ini tidak sopan, rasa penasaran lelaki dengan potongan rambut bob itu tidak bisa terpatahkan. Akhirnya dia memberanikan diri untuk mengambil foto tersebut.

Manik safir milik Yzac terbelalak saat melihat siapa dan apa yang ada di dalam foto yang saat ini berada di tanganya.

"_Ti… tidak mungkin…",_ Yzac tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada di foto tersebut. Ya, foto tersebut memperlihatkan adegan mesra dari Kira dan Cagalli berciuman. "Lacus…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di ruang kerja Cagalli, saat ini sedang terjadi suasana yang agak tegang antara Presiden ORB termuda itu dengan kekasihnya Athrun Zala. Yang sebelumnya-sebelumnya Athrun tidak bisa mendapatkan jawaban dari wanitanya tersebut, kini dia berhasil menyudutkanya. Yaitu hasil foto-foto yang di dapatkan paparazzi yang membuntuti Kira dan Cagalli yang kencan diam-diam di kota Onorogo.

"Katakan padaku yang sebenarnya Cagalli", kata Athrun memohon. Dia benar-benar menginginkan jawaban dari wanita yang pernah mencuri hatinya tersebut.

Cagalli tidak berani memberikan pandanganya kepada lelaki berambut biru navy itu setelah gosip itu semakin menyebar ke seluruh tentara ORB. Athrun tidak ingin mempercayai gosip tersebut, tapi dia haru menanyakan Cagalli tentang kebenaranya.

"Ya… selama ini aku menjalin hubungan dengan Kira", jawabnya tanpa memberikan wajahnya kepada Athrun. Dikepalkan tanganya untuk mengumpulkan segala keberanianya untuk jawaban yang jujur tersebut.

Bak tersambar petir, Athrun tidak percaya dengan barusan apa yang dia dengar.

"A…apa? Kenapa?", tanyanya yang kebingungan.

"Aku… aku tidak perduli dia Coordinator atau bukan… aku tidak perduli dia kakakku atau bukan… perasaanku… perasaanku padanya terlalu besar…", rasanya hatinya tercabik-cabik mengatakan ini kepada seseorang yang telah lama tinggal kepadanya itu. Tapi itulah kebenaranya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kediaman Lacus di Castor, Novemberius. Hujan angin yang melanda kota Castor sesuai dengan apa yang terjadi di dalam rumah Kira dan Lacus tempati saat ini. Walaupun tidak ada gemuruh di sana. Namun badai terjadi di dalam hati sang Chairwoman PLANTS tersebut.

"Aku tidak akan marah, Kira… katakan padaku . Apakah kau mencintai Cagalli-san?", tanya wanita dengan surai merah muda itu kepada suaminya yang barusan saja pulang dari kunjunganya ke ORB. Tidak sama sekali terdengar rasa kecewa, amarah, benci yang terlontar dari nada suaranya yang syahdu.

"Maafkan aku… Lacus…", jawabnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Lacus sudah tahu jawabanya walaupun Kira tidak menjawabnya. Rasa sesak di dada Lacus tidak bisa membuatnya menjawab permintaan maaf dari suaminya yang telah berselingkuh di belakangnya. Sejak awal dia sudah menduga perselingkuhan ini karena Cagalli selalu meminta Kira untuk datang ke ORB selain di luar tugas Kira untuk membantu Cagalli membuat teknologi MS baru ORB. Lacus pikir itu wajar. Namun kecurigaanya semakin bertambah saat dia menemukan cincin milik Cagalli di saku bajunya, dan Kira menghilangkan cincin pernikahanya dengan beralasan jatuh. Padahal cincin itu dia berikan pada Cagalli.

"Aku tidak tahu apa lagi yang bisa kulakuan… aku juga manusia… apakah jatuh cinta itu salah… ya 'kan Lacus?", tanyanya lirih pada istrinya yang sama sekali tidak mununjukkan rasa kecewanya.

"Tidak… tidak ada yang salah. Aku yang salah… jika aku tahu lebih awal…", digelengkanya kepalanya. Dia menolak pertanyaan tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi… inikah keputusanmu Cagalli?", tanya si manik zamrud itu ke arah kekasihnya.

"Ya… maafkan aku Athrun…", jawab Cagalli sambil membuang pandanganya ke lantai.

"Ya… tidak apa-apa… semoga kau beruntung", senyum lelaki itu sebelum berlalu dari hadapan Cagalli. Dia tidak menyangka dengan reaksi Athrun yang begitu saja. Pada awalnya dia pikir Athrun akan membentaknya ataupun berbuat kasar padanya. Seakan sudah ikhlas dengan apa yang kesalahan yang telah dibuatnya. Begitu lelaki itu pergi entah kenapa lidahnya terasa kelu untuk menahan kepergian Athrun. Sampai Athrun benar-benar hilang daripandanganya dia menangis.

"Maaf… maaf… Athrun…", dia terduduk lemas. Kini hilang sudah sosok Athrun yang selalu berada di sampingnya itu.

_"Jika itu yang terbaik... aku akan memaafkanmu dan berdoa untuk segala kebaikanmu, Cagalli..."_, Athrun berkata pada dirinya sendiri sambil menitikkan air matanya

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku tahu aku yang salah… kumohon jangan bilang ini adalah kesalahanmu, Lacus", mohonya. Ini benar-benar menyakitinya begitu Lacus mengatakan ini adalah kesalahanya.

"Tidak… seandainya aku tahu lebih cepat… maka tidak ada yang perlu tersakiti. Aku, kau, Athrun, dan juga Cagalli-san…", Lacus melihat lurus matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Dia tidak memperdulikan suaminya yang saat ini berlutut sambil memegang tanganya.

"Kumohon! Lacus… ini salahku… bukan salahmu…", digenggamnya tangan Lacus dengan erat.

"Ya… ini salahmu… Kira…", seseorang masuk ke kamar pribadi yang Kira dan Lacus pakai. Begitu mendengar suara yang tidak asing tersebut, Kira langsung menoleh.

"Y…Yzac Joule! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!", teriaknya. Tidak sopan sekali masuk ke kamar orang tanpa izin dari yang punya kamar. Tapi Lacus tidak menggubris kedatangan pengawal pribadinya itu ke kamar miliknya dan Kira.

"Menyakiti perasaan Chairwoman… berarti kau sudah bertindak kriminal… kau pantas mati", ditariknya pelatuk dari senjata Baretta 92 yang sudah dia sembunyikan dari balik jas yang dia kenakan. Timah panas itu tepat mengenai kepala Kira, dan membuatnya jatuh tersungkur ke lantai. Tepat di bawah kaki Lacus.

Yzac melihat tubuh Kira tersungkur di hadapan Lacus. Lacus tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa sesaat dia menembak kepala Kira. Tapi tidak berselang lama air mata Lacus mulai berjatuhan. Dia pun mulai terisak-isak.

"K…Kira…", dia langsung menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai di mana Kira dengan luka tembak di kepalanya tersungkur. Dipeluknya tubuh Kira yang sudah mulai mendingin walaupun masih ada dia rasakan detak jantungnya. Kira tidak bisa berbicara apapun lagi. Dia berusaha memperbaiki pandanganya yang sudah gelap. Lacus… ya Lacus saat ini berada di sampingnya. Dia bisa merasakan air mata hangat yang jatuh satu persatu ke wajahnya. Tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan untuk meminta maaf kepada Lacus selain dengan air mata penyesalanya. Penyesalanya kepada wanita yang telah memberikan jiwa dan raganya demi cinta tulus untuk dirinya, dia sia-siakan dengan menjalin hubungan yang bisa dibilang menjijikkan kepada adiknya sendiri. Hanya itu yang bisa dia lakukan untuk permohonan maaf karena kesalahan yang mungkin Lacus sendiri tidak bisa mengampuninya. "Kiraaaaa!", jeritnya histeris tahu tidak terasa lagi detak jantung suaminya tersebut.

Yzac yang sehabis membunuh Kira di hadapan Lacus sendiri melihat betapa terpukulnya Lacus. Sebelumnya saat Yzac memaksa Chairwoman itu menceritakan masalah apa yang menerpanya, Chairwoman itu hanya bilang dia begitu mencintai Kira. Begitu besarnya cintanya sehingga dia tidak dapat membenci orang tersebut, dan dia akan membukakan pitu maaf selebar mungkin ke lelaki yang sungguh-sungguh dia cintai walau pada akhirnya Kira sendirilah melakukan perselingkuhan ini...

"Kalau kau tidak bisa membencinya… biarkan aku yang membencinya Lacus…", Yzac menghampiri Lacus yang masih memeluk jasad suaminya yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Dia meletakkan mawar yang sebelumnya dia petik dari halaman rumah Lacus di jasad milik Kira.

"Yzac…" mata cerulean Lacus yang berair melihat Yzac menaruh setangkai bunga mawar kuning.

"Karena itu sudah tugasku… siapapun yang menyakitimu… aku akan melindungimu. Tidak perduli siapapun mereka… tanganmu dan perasaanmu tidak perlu kotor. Sudah cukup kau memaafkanya... walaupun maaf pada akhirnya akan melukai hatimu saja dan dari sanalah bibit kebencian yang akan mengotori hatimu ", Yzac menatap iris cerulean itu dalam-dalam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-END-**


End file.
